madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Molsheim
|strength1= 900 *400 (Ellen, Tigre and Bertrand) *600 (Rim and Rurick, decoy) **2000 more "support" troop (Shadow Army) |strength2= 2700 & 2 Dragons (Main Force) *700 (First Colomn) *2000 |casualty1 = None |casualty2 = Almost half of the troop were decimated, 2 dragon slain |aftermath= Zion Thenardier is slain Alsace is saved and annexed under Leitmeritz's banner. Tigre is elected as Elen's proficient's general. }} The Battle of Molshiem Plians is the second battle in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tigrevurmud Vorn, Eleonora Viltaria and the 1000 Leitmeritz Army confronting Zion Thenardier and his massive 3000 Thenadier Army in Molsheim Plains. In a battle where Elen showed her Vanadis power to everyone, Tigre's Black Bow's true positional also revealed to be stronger than any bow he used in his life. With a combined bizarre yet powerful powers of his Black Bow and Elen's Arifar, Zion and his dragons were slain and his first victory would brought attention to all kingdoms, especially Zhcted and Brune. Plot Prelude ---Coming Soon!---- Battle Initiation In one hour later, Thenadier Army and Zhcted Army were finally collide in Molsheim Plains. Prior the preparation, Zion has 2700 armies in 3 formations: First column 700 army strong archers and lancers as it's front lines, while the 2000 armies, each has 1 dragon per unit including Zion's, stood in second and third line. Leitmeritz Army has 400 with Ellen and Tigre as it's prime commanders. Even outnumbered, Elen and Tigre managed to crush first column of Thenadier Army until they stumble upon an Earth Dragon, whose sheer size and even durable body parts . Lim's decoy army joined the battle to distract Zion's Army, but Zion noticed this scheme and dispatched his 400 soldiers to intercept Lim's soldiers. With Lim's soldiers distraction, Elen confronting the dragon alone and used her Vanadis power to kill the dragon with ease. The performance has stunned everyone in the battlefield, especially Tigre who saw her powers for the first time. Lim soldiers then performed a false retreat and successfully lured the This turn of events has demoralized and traumatized Zion's troops, including Zion himself since he refuse to send another dragon into the battlefield. Even worse for him, Zion also heard 2000 "reinforcement" (which actually fewer 100 soldiers and more horses instead) coming towards him. Feared for his life, Zion ordered a full-scale retreat despite his knights suggested that they have a chance for victory. Unfortunately, Zion and his remnant army were quickly surrounded by Leitmeritz Army from all directions and confronting Tigre. Frustration, Zion cursed Tigre for his "betrayal" by inviting Zhcted Army to save his skin. However, Tigre retorted that his atrocities towards Alsace were indifferent than thievery. Zion sarcastically claimed that people are merely "plants that regrew itself", much to Elen's disgust and Tigre angrily told him that he would never forgive his misdeeds. Zion then challenged Tigre into a duel, which Tigre accepted. Tigre shot his initial three arrows but they were blocked by Zion's shield. When Zion impatiently charged towards Tigre with his spear, Tigre's forth arrow managed to force all arrows penetrating through his shield and injured him, while Tigre himself only inflicted a scratch on his face. Through both Thenadier Army and Leitmeritz Army intercepted simultaneously, Zion managed to slip away and rode his dragon to escape in mid-air, where Elen's wind unable reach him. Suddenly, a voice urged Tigre to shot the dragon, which he did and its first yet amazing shoot has shaken the dragon. Regardless their confusion, Tigre would going to shoot the second arrow shot while Elen control her wind to help Tigre. With the combination powers of Tigre and Elen, the second arrow was shot in a great velocity and successfully slain both Zion and his dragon in mid-air. Zion's death has entirely demoralized Thenadier Army morale, and they were slain by the Zhcted Army. As their celebration for this victory, Tigre and the Leitmeritz Army celebrated themselves in a banquet for a night. Aftermath The battle aftermath changed both Brune and Zhcted forever. Alsace was rescued and rebuilt by both Alsace residents and Leitmeritz troops. Since the rescue, Leitmeritz annexed Alsace with Lim as it's governor while Tigre retained his position Alsace's Earl. The annexation of Alsace has brought attention to both Brune and Zhcted. King Victor was angered about this and demand the Silver Wind Vanadis's answer over her action to intervene Brune's internal affairs. Seeing Alsace's annexation proved to be Zhcted's stepping stone for absolute dominance, in courtesy of Sofya Obertas's advice, King Victor reluctantly agreed to accept Tigre as Elen's guest general with one condition: any war Tigre or Ellen fought would be under Zhcted's name. Thenadier's plan to destroy Alsace was failed due to Zion's death. His son's passing not only steepen his humiliation, but also scraped down his last humane attributes that will redefined his tyranny. Enraged over Tigre's alliance with the Vanadis that caused his son's death, Thenadier left no choice but heed to Drekavac's suggestion to ally himself with Ludmila Lourie, another Vanadis of Zhcted and his longtime ally, in his quest of vengeance against Tigre and his allies. With the news of Zhcted annexed Alsace, Brune's turmoil strained even further. Coincidentally, this war has also attracted more Zhcted's Vanadis's as they seek Tigre. Trivia *This war is the firstly involved with the collaboration between Tigre and Ellen. It is also first shown the Black Bow's true capability when combined with the Vanadis powers. *According to Lim, Tigre's phenomenal arrow shot and the Vorn Black Bow not only made an impressive impact, it also attracted the other Vanadis to seek for him and Ellen had to fight them in order to keep Tigre at her side. This would proven to be true when Ellen had to fight both of her fellow Vanadis and bitter rivals, Ludmila Lourie and Elizaveta Fomina.